The invention relates to a method for electromagnetic valve actuation. More specifically, the invention pertains to gas change valve actuation in an internal combustion engine.
EP 0 71 7 1 72 A1. Discloses a gas change valve of an internal combustion engine is operated by means of an electromagnetic actuator. This has two electromagnets placed opposite to one another and between which an armature that acts on the gas change valve is moved to and fro by energizing the electromagnets alternately. The actuator is driven in accordance with the momentary position of the gas change valve as determined by a position sensor such that the gas change valve does not come into contact with a piston of the internal combustion engine.
It has been found to be disadvantageous here that disturbances, especially fluctuations of operational system parameters such as the friction, the temperature and the pressure in the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine, as well as changes in the viscosity of the lubricant and dirtying of the actuator or gas change valve, can lead to incorrect functioning of the actuator and to increased wear of the actuator. There is therefore no guarantee that the actuator will operate reliably over a lengthy period of time.